


Just What You Needed

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Work sucks and your roommate/best friend does his best to improve your mood.





	Just What You Needed

You slammed the door and threw yourself face-first onto the couch, groaning dramatically as you kicked off your shoes. 

“Hey gorgeous! Welcome home…?” TJ’s voice trailed off as he walked out of his room and took in the sight before him. “Oh honey, you don’t look so good..” He winced as you raised your head up enough to glare in his general direction. “Wrong approach. Got it.” Sitting on the edge of the coffee table he tugged on the sleeve of your shirt. “You wanna talk about it..?”

“No. Yes. Ugh..” you huffed into the cushions. “I’m gonna kill her Teej. She’s gonna make  _ one _ more comment or ask me to do  _ one _ more thing and I’m just gonna lose it. Next time you see me it’ll be on one of those true crime shows trying to explain how I have no idea how my scissors stabbed her. Ten times.” You turned to face him, sticking your lip out in an exaggerated pout. “I  _ can’t _ go back to work with her, don’t make me go back…”

“Oh sweetie…” TJ brushes your hair back from your face, smiling and booping you gently on the nose. “C’mon, let’s see what we can do to improve that mood..” He tugs on your arm and even though you put up a fight he doesn’t back down, basically pulling you off the couch and dragging you towards your room where you flop down again onto your bed. Rolling his eyes he rummages through your drawers, pulling out your favorite pjs and taking them into your bathroom where you can hear him start to fill the tub. He returns only to haul you off the bed and pull you into a tight hug. “You, my friend, are going to soak in there for as long as you need to and then we are going to eat ice cream for dinner and binge watch something stupid on Netflix until we pass out.” He pulls back, smiling then planting a kiss on your forehead. “You are amazing in every way and if she can’t appreciate all you do for her then it’s her loss.”

You tear up, overwhelmed by the love and care you feel from your roommate and best friend. “What did I ever do to deserve you TJ? How could I ever repay everything you’ve done for me?”

“Well,” he says with a smirk, “you could let me touch your boobs more.”

“Teej!” You sock him in the arm, trying to look shocked but failing and laughing with him instead.

“What? They’re fantastic! I gotta get my boob fix somewhere!” Grinning he pulls you in for another tight hug then pushes you towards the bathroom, swatting your rear for good measure. “Now get your sweet ass in there and don’t come out till you’re good and wrinkled.” 

You stick your tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom, already feeling a thousand percent better.


End file.
